This invention relates to a vibration damping device, and more particularly to a vibration damping device or anti-rattle device for use on a vibrating arm lever of operating machinery, such as a gear shift lever of a vehicle, such as a truck, or an arm used in conjunction with machinery.
Since transmissions are mounted on the frame of a truck but are connected by a drive shaft to the wheels of the truck the vibrations of both the motor of the truck and the vibrations of the vehicle, caused by the wheels moving over the irregular terrain, coupled with the high speed at which the gears, transmission and differential are running, the rattle or noise created by the vibration imparted to the gear shift lever is such as to be most distracting, and annoying to the driver of the vehicle, which can result in great fatigue and thereby cause inefficiency in the operation of the vehicle, and therefore the safety of operation of the vehicle.
The above is particularly true of heavy trucks and tractors, when operated over long distances. The high frequency noise created by the vibration may bring on a type of hypnosis brought on by fatigue, which is a very dangerous state.
Prior Art ______________________________________ U.S. No. 3 304 043 Beck 2-14-67 U.S. No. 3 314 631 Whitehill 4-18-67 U.S. No. 3 323 609 Bosenberger et al 6-6-67 U.S. No. 3 653 625 Plice 4-4-72 U.S. No. 3 723 746 Fitzpatrick 5-15-73 ______________________________________